ara
by tsubasa89
Summary: Song fic! NaruHina. Hinata quiere decirle a Naruto lo que siente... la canción es ara ahorade lax'n'busto RxR plis!


Wola! Espero k os guste este song fic! es un NaruHina (ya que siempre hago SasuSaku me apetecia canviar!)

La canción es "ara" (ahora)de lax'n'busto (no se porque me ha dado por poner canciones catalanas... es que las oigo y pienso que quedarian bien :P espero que no os moleste...)

Por cierto ni Naruto es mio, ni lo es la canción jeje solo la historia en si :)

_

* * *

_

_Ara si que sento el pas del temps, (ahora si que siento el paso del tiempo)  
Vull anar depressa i ell va lent. (quiero irdeprisa y el va lento)  
Ara és quan em nego a mi mateixa, (ahora es cuando me niego a mi misma)  
Cansada sempre de perdre el temps i d'esperar... (cansada siempre de perder el tiempo y de esperar...)_

Todo passa lentamente si tu no estas... los segundos se convierten en horas... los minutos en años... quiero atravesar el tiempo y el espacio y encontrarme contigo, a tu lado... abrazarte... pero no puedo... me remito a esperar a que las lentas manecitas del reloj abanzen... abancen hacía ti... sin poder hacer nada más que pensar en ti...me siento impotente, inutil... _  
_

_D'esperar que arribi el moment (de esperar a que llegue el momento)  
i sempre pendent de perdre el tren, (y siempre pendiente de perder el tren)  
desitjar creuar la porta, (deseando cruzar la puerta)  
i veure que per fi hem triat el mateix camí. (y ver que por fin hemos escogido el mismo camino)_

Quiero ir hacía ti, explicarte todo lo que siento y, a la vez, tengo miedo, un gran miedo... no quiero que me rechazes, que me nieges tu corazón, que me quites tu amistad... quería... quería decirte todo lo que siento, Naruto-kun... quisiera decirte que te amo... però no puedo... con solo verte la inseguridad se apodera de mi haciendo que mi boca calle y mi mente repita incansablemente tu nombre... tu nombre...solo el tuyo... desde hace ya tanto...

_  
Sé que amb tu podré somiar per sempre més, (se que contigo podré soñar para siempre)  
Fer-ho tot realitat. (hacerlo todo realidad)  
No hi ha un racó en el meu planeta, (no hay un rincón en mi planeta)  
On pugui estar i deixar de pensar en tu.8donde pueda estar y dejar de pensar en ti)_

Me gustaría cumplir mi sueño... Quería que estubieras siempre a mi lado, mimandome, protegiendome, dandome tu corazón... solo pienso eso... solo pienso en el momento en que todo se haga realidad, sera algun dia? Sería tan feliz... Solo quiero oir una palabra salir de tus labios... solo una... una cosa tan simple basataria para que viviera para siempre en un sueño... no sería maravilloso?

I ara que no et tinc al meu costat, (y ahora que no te tengo a mi lado)  
Sento que m'han pres un tros de món, (siento que me han quitado un trozo de mundo)  
Ara és quan em perdo a la foscor, (ahora es cuando me pierdo en la oscuridad)  
Ara que no hi ets, no. (ahora que no estas, no)  
Ara és quan voldria despertar. 8ahora es cuando quería despertar)  
Ara és quan més et trobo a faltar, (ahora es cuando más te encuentro a faltar)  
Quan tinc por quan més por em fa la por (cuando tengo miedo cuando más miedo me hace el miedo)  
Quan em posa a prova el teu amor, (Cuando me pone a prueva tu amor)  
Es difícil serla mateixa si tu no hi ets. (es dificil ser la misma si tu no estas)

Pero tu no estas a mi lado... y me invade el miedo, la desespaeración, el dolor... Me siento vacía, partida en dos... Si tu no estas nada es lo mismo, yo misma soy diferente... no se si me entiendes... los chicos acostumbran a no entender a las chicas... y a nosotras nos pasa lo mismo... me gustaria comprenderte, conocer cada uno de tus secretos... ser una contigo...

_  
Ara si que sento el pas del temps, (ahora si que siento el paso del tiempo)  
Vull anar depressa i ell va lent. (quiero ir deprisa y el va lento)  
Com un pres a la cel·la tancat, (Como un preso en la cela cerrado)  
Quan més a prop més lluny ha anat la llibertat. (Cuando más cerca más lejos ha ido la libertad)_

Cuando más cerca de ti estoy más lejos te siento, me bloqueo... palabras que no siento salen de mi boca... y mis mas sinceros pensamientos quedan cerrados con una gran puerta de hierro... me cuesta... me cuesta tanto hablarte, mirarte... supongo que tu no me entiendes... somos tan distintos...

_  
Les onades tomben el vaixell, (Las olas buelcan el barco)  
En el que partir fóra imprudent. (en el que partir fuera imprudente)  
Però sabràs que seguiré esperant el meu moment, (Pero sabrás que seguire esperando mi momento)  
Pacient, valenta, sempre pendent d'on bufa el vent. (paciente, valiente, siempre pendiente de donde bufa el viento)_

Y si me rechazas? Que haré yo entonces? No quiero arriesgarme, no quiero perder todo lo que tengo... Así que prefiero sufrir en silenció, aquí, en la terraza de la escuela, viendo como a mis pies Sakura y Sasuke pasean cojidos de la mano, como la felicidad les rodea... y, como a la vez, como Ino llorá en un ricón... Que sería de mi si te expresara lo que siento? Que sería de mi si me impidieras tener esos sentimientos? Que me responderías Naruto-kun si te abriera mi corazón?

_  
Imagina un món a mida, (Imagina un mundo a medida)  
On el desig fos sempre realitat. (donde el deseo fuese siempre realidad)  
No hi ha un racó en el meu planeta, (no hay un rincón de ni planeta)  
On pugui estar i deixar de pensar en tu. (donde pueda estar y dejar de pensar en ti)_

Me gustaría pasear contigo de ma mano, besarte, abrazarte... en un mundo ideal donde solo estubieramos tu y yo... tu y yo... juntos, para siempre... Vaya donde vaya, haga lo que haga mi pensamiento sigue siendo un monologo de ti... Me gustaría que lo supieras... Cojo aire y canto, fundiendome con la letra, sintiendo cada palabra, aquí, sobre la escuela... dejando que mis sentimientos se pierdan en el aire...

I ara que no et tinc al meu costat, (y ahora que no te tengo a mi lado)  
Sento que m'han pres un tros de món, (siento que me han quitado un trozo de mundo)  
Ara és quan em perdo a la foscor, (ahora es cuando me pierdo en la oscuridad)  
Ara que no hi ets, no. (ahora que no estas, no)  
Ara és quan voldria despertar. (ahora es cuando quería despertar)  
Ara és quan més et trobo a faltar, (ahora es cuando más te encuentro a faltar)  
Quan tinc por quan més por em fa la por (cuando tengo miedo cuando más miedo me hace el miedo)  
Quan em posa a prova el teu amor, (Cuando me pone a prueba tu amor)  
Es difícil serla mateixa si tu no hi ets. (es difícil ser la misma si tu no estas)

La canción acaba, mi voz se apaga y las lagrimas comienzan a derramar se por mi cara... "Si supieras lo que siento Naruto-kun" digo con el más devil de los susurros... Me siento estupida... estupida por ser incapaz de decirle lo que siento a la cara... estupida por tener tanto miedo...

"Que es lo que sientes?" oigo decir una voz tras de mi. Me giro, incrédula, mientras mi rostro se tiñe de un fuerte color rosado... "Na... na... na... naruto-kun?" El me sonrie. "Dime, que es lo que sientes?" Repite... Tengo que decirselo! Tengo que abrirme mi corazón! Ahora o nunca... Vamos diselo! Vamos... Vamos... por que soy tan cobarde... Por que solo puedo agachar la cara y llorar... por que solo puedo lamentarme en silencio... por que mis lavios se sellan siendo incapazes de soltar la más mínima frase... me odio a mi misma! me odio por ser como soy!

"No vas a decirmelo? Entonces te lo dire yo! Te quiero Hinata-chan!" mi corazón se acelera y todo va muy rapido... de verdad a dicho lo que he oido? Una inmensa sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara y todo mi cuerpo va hacía el, a abrazarle... El me responde, me besa y me susurra bonitas palabras al oido, esas palabras que yo era incapaz de decir... esas palabras que tanto quería oir!

* * *

os gusto? Hinata quiere decirle a Naruto lo que siente pero es incapaz... me da mucha pena xDD 

Plis reviews! K cuesta muy poco escribirlos... y te animan muchísimo!


End file.
